Trust
by doctorwhofan4196
Summary: Will the doctor ever trust the predicament, time to find out.


******Please Read The Trees Walk Before You Read This**

**A star explodes, and the TARDIS flies away from the star. Inside the TARDIS, the doctor presses a few buttons and says, "and that's why I would avoid getting to close to stars." Very persuasive", Clara replies, "but aren't we suppose to be saving a planet or something rather than looking at suns exploding?" "I don't just save worlds", the doctor responded, "I'm a traveler, I travel and learn a few things. You never know when your going to learn something new." "Like when you told the predicament everything about you", Clara asked. **

**"****I don't like him, and I don't trust him", the doctor replies. "He's a loose cannon who thinks he knows everything about me." "He did help save some world with us a few times." "He's just trying to get enough money." "For his college!" Just then, the TARDIS started beeping. "Speak of the devil", the doctor said. "You mean he contacted you again?" "Yeap, now time to find out what he needs me to get him out of this time." The doctor then flips a few switches and the TARDIS dematerializes outside a farm. **

**The doctor and Clara then step out of the TARDIS and look around for the predicament. The predicament then walks up to them, with a vortex minipulator. "Where did you get that", the doctor asked concernedly. "Illegally", the predicament replied. "You actually think I will be ok with you having the ability to go through time and space whenever you feel like it", the doctor replied angrily. "You were ok with River having one", the predicament replied. "River is someone I trust, you aren't", the doctor yelled at him. "Not yet", the predicament said with a smile on his face.**

**"****Anyway", the doctor said, "I'm sure you didn't send us out here just to show us your vortex minipulator, so why did you really bring us out here?" "Right", the predicament said, "on to business, the Enigma Corporation believes that a company is infecting it's works with an alien virus that turns them into zombie like creatures." "Sorry", Clara said, "but who is the Enigma Corporation?" "The Enigma Corporation investigates anything that they have little or no knowledge of in hopes of learning and stopping whatever they're up against", the predicament said. **

**"****Is there any antidote", the doctor asked. "None so far. Enigma Corp will need a sample of the virus to create an antidote." "And you just don't march into the building, because…" the doctor asked. "Because the Enigma Corp doesn't have actual proof." "Then why call us when you're not even sure you have something?" "Because I believe there is a virus, and I only want people who I trust to know this. Doctor, you should at least take a look." "Fine." Everyone goes into the TARDIS and it dematerializes**

**The TARDIS then materializes inside a office in a tall building. "Where are we", the doctor asked. "This is where the workers are supposedly becoming zombies", the predicament said. "Then where are they", the doctor asked. "I don't have the answer to everything", the predicament said. Just then, the doors opens and a woman comes in and says, "right this way and we will be happy to show you our around." The woman leaves the room. "Is it just me, or does she sound kind of like a robot", Clara said. The doctor and the predicament nod. Everyone follows the woman**

**"****Uh, can I ask where are you taking us", the predicament said to her. "To the CEO of this fine company", the woman replied. Everyone then passes a bunch of offices where everyone is at their computers working and no one is eating, using the bathroom or anything besides work. "Can I ask, where is your bathroom", the predicament asked her. "We do not have any restrooms in the entire building", the woman replied. "But what happens if somebody needs to use the restrooms", Clara asked. "None of our workers ever had to use the restroom, please follow me." "Now do you think this place is weird", the predicament asked the doctor. **

**Everyone then get to the CEO's office and walks in. "These our guests", the woman said to the CEO. "Excellent", he said, "please have a seat. The doctor and Clara sit down, but the predicament then grabs the woman, who doesn't scream or fight back, brings her over to the table, and smashes her head against the table in front of the CEO. "What are you doing", the CEO screams. "What the hell are you doing", the doctor yells at him. The predicament then pulls out a device and puts it against the back of the head of the woman. "Just as I thought", the predicament said, "she has a mind control chip inside her brain."**

**Everyone then looks at the CEO. "Well shit", he says. "The chip isn't earth origin", the predicament said. "Where did you get that", the doctor asked him. "A man", the CEO said, "a man came to me with the chip saying that I could use it to take control of anyone. He said all I had to do to get them was to find an unnamed doctor." Everyone then looks surprised. "What was his name", the doctor asked him. "Go to hell", the CEO screamed as he reached for some kind of gun, then grabbed the head of the predicament, put the gun to his head, and injected something in their. **

**The predicament then fell to the floor grabbing his head. "What was that", Clara yelled. "I had to get the chips inside their brain somehow", the CEO said, "kill them!" The doctor and Clara both looked at the predicament as he held onto his head and kept screaming in agony. "I order you to kill them!" The predicament then reached for his pistol and aimed it at the doctor and Clara. "Shoot them, you must!" The predicament fighting the chip and grabbing the table trying to get himself onto his feet. "I must", he said, "I must kill them." "Clara run", the doctor yelled as he tried to open the door, but couldn't move the door knob. "I have a remote that controls the locks", the CEO said has he held the remote in his hand. **

**The predicament then aimed at them again once he stood up. "Pull the trigger! I bet they never even trusted you!" "You never trusted me!" "No", Clara said, "I trusted you." The predicament then began sweating. "Predicament", the doctor said, "I know I haven't been the biggest supporter for you, and I know you trust me, but I never returned that trust." The doctor takes a step forwards. "What are you doing? Shoot him!" The predicament with a dead look on his face. "To prove my trust I am going to be right in front of you gun where you could kill me." **

**The doctor took another step forwards. "He's lying, as your master I order you to kill him right now!" "I'm going to kill you", the predicament said to the doctor with a dark look in his eyes. "I don't believe you", the doctor said to him. "Do it!" The predicament then quickly turns around and shoots the computer router on the CEO's desk. "The computer router was where the chips were getting the signal, without no mind control", the doctor said. "No", the CEO said, "everything I have is gone." The predicament falls onto the table and is dizzy. "Wow, my head hurts like hell." He then looks at the CEO, I'll call the Enigma corporation to pick him up. The predicament then shoots the doorknobs and kicks the door down and they go back to the TARDIS. **

**"****So I guess you can drop me off where we met", the predicament said to the doctor." The doctor then looks at the console. "Is something wrong", the predicament asks. "I had trust issues with you", the doctor said, "and I didn't know if I could ever give you my trust, until today. I should have given you my trust along time ago. I can't undo that, but can try to make it up to you." "How", the predicament asks. "Come with me and Clara through time and space." The predicaments eyes widen. "Doctor, I don't know what to say, wait I have the perfect answer, hell yeah." The doctor smiles. "Now, let's see what's out there", the predicament said. **


End file.
